


Shortsighted

by parkkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, silliness, stolen glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkkate/pseuds/parkkate
Summary: Prompted on tumblr byashlynblack30to write about Draco wearing Harry’s glasses that he stole :)





	Shortsighted

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

It probably hadn’t been the best idea to actually wear the glasses. Or at least it would have been better to just wear them at home and not to work. People were giving him all kinds of funny looks. Because, of course, they recognised the glasses. How could they not? They were incomparable and there was no question who these glasses belonged to.

Even if his colleagues didn’t assume Draco had stolen them, it made him look like a weird fanboy. That was the last thing he wanted people to think. But the urge to wear them had been bigger than the dread of all the humiliation he would probably face.

It had been so easy to steal them. Potter had fallen asleep on his desk, as he usually did these days. Draco had simply slipped into his office and snatched the glasses from his desk.

“Oi, Malfoy!”

Draco turned around and cursed under his breath. Damn it! What was Weasley doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to be on holiday with his wife? He eyed Draco suspiciously, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Are you wearing Harry’s glasses?”

Draco snorted.

“Why would I do that, Weasley? That is absolutely ridiculous.”

“I’ve never seen you wear glasses before,” Weasley insisted. “And you want me to believe it’s just a coincidence you show up here with glasses that look eerily like Harry’s, while Harry is in St Mungo’s because he couldn’t find his?”

Draco couldn’t help but gape at him.

“What? Potter is in St Mungo’s? What happened?”

“He has a concussion. Apparently, he kept bumping into things in his office, because he couldn’t see anything. When we found him, he was buried under one of his shelves.”

Draco’s eyes widened. Fuck! That was not what he had intended.

“Will he be okay?”

Weasley shrugged.

“I guess so. He already told the Healers he felt fine. But they want to keep him there for observation.”

Draco nodded absentmindedly, while the room suddenly started spinning. His right hand flew to his temple as a sudden shooting pain rippled through him.

“So, are you going to tell me why you stole Harry’s glasses?”

“I can’t talk right now. I’m busy, Weasley. Tell Potter I hope he gets well soon.”

“Yeah, right. Because you’re so concerned about him,” Weasley yelled after him as Draco hurried away.

Once he was in his office, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Everything was blurry and he felt really dizzy. It was almost like the floor was moving beneath him, making it hard to keep his balance. Maybe he needed to lay down for a bit. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. But before Draco could make his way over to the sofa, another wave of dizziness hit him and everything went black.

* * *

When Draco opened his eyes, everything around him was white. This definitely wasn’t his office. He looked around, dazed, until he realised where he was. St Mungo’s. He tried to remember what had happened. He had been in his office… Had he fainted? Everything was still a blur.

He tried to sit up carefully, his body aching as if he had been hit by a bludger. Multiple times.

“You’re finally awake.”

Draco jumped. He hadn’t realised there was another person in the room. It didn’t take him long to spot the mop of black hair in the bed beside his. Of all the rooms in this bloody hospital!

“Potter.”

He was wearing different glasses. Well, obviously he was. Draco still had his. Or did he? It didn’t seem like he was wearing them anymore. Thank Merlin! That would have been awkward! Speaking of awkward, Potter and his new glasses were a very strange sight. The frame was angular shaped and thick. And yellow. It looked horrible on him.

“So, what happened to you?” Potter asked. He was sitting crossed-legged on his bed, his elbows resting on his knees.

“Um… I’m not exactly sure,” Draco said quietly. That wasn’t entirely true. But he couldn’t say anything to Potter. Not now. Not ever.

“Okay.” Potter gave him a weird look that made Draco want to avert his eyes. “Look, I don’t want to make things unnecessarily uncomfortable right now, but I have to ask you. Why were you wearing my glasses?”

Draco gulped. Had Potter seen Draco wearing his glasses after all? When? When he had been brought in? Where were they now? His eyes quickly darted to the nightstand. No sign of them. Had Weasley told Potter?

_Just play dumb._

“Why would you think I’d wear your glasses?”

Potter pressed his lips together, either out of annoyance or to suppress a smile, Draco wasn’t sure. Instead of replying, Potter got up and vanished into the bathroom. Draco frowned. When Potter emerged again, he was holding a hand mirror.

“I hate to break it to you,” Potter said, “but with those marks around your eyes, it’s pretty useless to deny it.” He handed Draco the hand mirror and looked at him expectantly.

Draco didn’t understand what Potter was talking about, until he took a look at himself. Around his eyes, on the bridge of his nose and on his temples were angry red marks. It almost looked like he was still wearing Potter’s glasses. Oh, for Merlin’s sake!

“So, care to tell me what-”

Before Potter could finish his question, the door opened and a bunch of people in white coats entered.

“Ah, Mr Malfoy, you are awake. Excellent,” one of the Healers said. “Hello, Mr Potter. Still insisting on going home?”  

Potter made a face.

“I told you, I feel fine,” he grumbled.

“Yes, yes. Only a few more hours and then you are free to go. Now, Mr Malfoy.” The Healer reached inside his coat pocket. “These glasses you were wearing when you were brought in…”

Oh, great! Draco felt the sudden urge to take a pillow and smother himself with it.

“... it seems like they were cursed.”

Draco blinked.

“They were?” Of course, that had been his suspicion all along.

“Yes. You were lucky you weren’t wearing them that long. It might have had fatal consequences if you had worn them all day.”

Draco bit his lip and made sure his eyes didn’t wander over to the other bed. Potter wasn’t supposed to find out about this!

“Our specialist will take another look at them. In the meantime, you should rest, Mr Malfoy. I’ll bring you a few potions later. And we’ll get rid of those marks on your face. You must have had an allergic reaction to the glasses. Are they new?”

“Um…” Draco wiped his suddenly very sweaty palms on the mattress. “In a manner of speaking.” 

“Well, I’m afraid you’ll have to get yourself another pair. These really won’t do. But concentrate on getting better first.”

Draco nodded and watched the Healers as they left the room again. Everything was quiet until Potter cleared his throat.

“You… you didn’t know the glasses were cursed, did you?”

Draco simply snorted. He was afraid his voice would be quivering if he spoke. Surely, that would give him away.

“No, of course not,” Potter said, letting out a humourless laugh. “That would mean you were trying to save me… or something.”

“As hard as it may be for your little brain to comprehend, Potter, I’m not living to see your downfall.”

“Right,” Potter said, rolling his eyes.

“Honestly, Potter, if you’re still stuck in the past, I can’t help you,” Draco snapped.

“Were you?”

“What?”

“Trying to help me?”

Potter suddenly looked serious. And curious. He wasn’t as dumb as Draco often times proclaimed him to be. Although… given the fact that he was an Auror and everything, one might have thought he’d realise his glasses were cursed and draining him of power.

But Draco had to give it to him, if only grudgingly; Potter’s body had handled this much better than his. Draco had only worn the glasses for a few hours before he had fainted. Potter had been running around with the cursed glasses for weeks. He had looked like the walking dead, but still, he hadn’t collapsed like Draco.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Draco finally said. It was one thing to be over their whole school rivalry or even finally admitting to himself, after years and years of denial, that he was stupidly in love with the git; he didn’t need another reminder that Potter was a more powerful wizard than he was. A better Auror. A better… everything.

“If you did something nice for once, why don’t you just admit it?” Potter groaned. Draco scowled at him.

“Good to know you still think of me as the spawn of evil, incapable of doing ‘something nice’.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“It was.”

There was a brief silence after that and Draco could hear people hurrying past their room in the corridor.

“Why didn’t you just tell me there was something wrong with my glasses?” Potter asked quietly.

“Would you have believed me?”

Potter hesitated.

“Yeah, I thought as much,” Draco said, not being able to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“Still, you could have just talked to me, instead of stealing my glasses.”

“You wouldn’t have listened.” Draco only realised too late he should have denied stealing the glasses. Oh, whatever. He probably hadn’t fooled Potter for even a second.

“You don’t know that. I might have listened to you.”

“Right,” Draco snorted.

“Ugh, Malfoy! You really can’t do anything like a normal person, can you?”

“There comes a prize with being extraordinary,” Draco drawled in his most superior voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Potter was shaking his head. He looked really annoyed. Maybe they were finally done talking about this. Or… not.

“Thank you,” he suddenly heard Potter mumble. “I don’t know why you did it, but I guess you… did save me.”

Draco pressed his lips into a thin line and willed his body not to react. How could Potter be so stupid? Draco had watched for weeks how Potter had gotten weaker and weaker, suddenly needing more naps than their lazy receptionist, before he had made the connection to the glasses. Did Potter honestly think Draco would have just sat around, waiting for Potter to die?

It was painfully obvious Potter still thought of him as the boy he was back at Hogwarts. The fact that Potter didn’t see how much Draco had changed, made him want to curl up and never leave this bed again.

“Thank you,” Potter mumbled again. “I guess I owe you one now.”

Draco gritted his teeth. Potter was reading this all wrong. It wasn’t gratitude Draco wanted. Or favours. When he had realised what was going on, he hadn’t hesitated. There was no ulterior motive. It had been the only logical thing to do. Well, there had also been this thing about seeing the potential love of his life in mortal danger and doing the first thing his gut had told him to do. But, from the looks of it, Potter would never understand that.

* * *

“Margery, are you sure there aren’t any more files? I asked for all of them. Margery?”

Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair. This case was going to be the death of him. Especially, when his assistant was no help at all.

“I think Margery went home.”

Draco looked up to find Potter leaning against the doorframe of his office. Great. Just what he needed at the end of an exceptionally annoying day.

“What do you want, Potter? I’m busy,” Draco said, turning his attention back to the files on his desk.

“I can see that.” Potter paused and Draco thought he might leave again. Of course, that would have been too easy. “I was wondering…” Potter paused again, causing Draco to take a peek at him. He had a different pair of glasses on. Good. They were very unlike the old ones, but they fit his face quite nicely. “I was wondering…”

“Yes, you already said that. Are you actually going to tell me what you were wondering about or is that all you’ve wanted to tell me? I’m not going to guess.”

Potter let out a sigh and slowly walked over to the sofa.

“Who told you you could sit down?” Draco said, irritated.

“Look, I keep thinking about what happened,” Potter said, completely ignoring Draco’s comment. “And I realised… without you intervening, those glasses probably would have killed me.”

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Where was Potter going with this? Again. They had already talked about this.

“Have you found out who cursed them?” Draco asked, hoping to distract Potter. He really wasn’t in the mood for some revolting speech of gratitude.

“No, not yet,” Potter said, shaking his head. “I’m working on it. But the point is, I might have never found out they were cursed if it hadn’t been for you. I just thought I was working too much.”

Draco inwardly groaned.

“Just say what you came here to say, Potter, and leave me be, alright? Stop running around in circles. I don’t have time for this.”

Potter almost looked hurt for a second and Draco tried really hard not to care. He heard Potter exhale loudly and get off the sofa.

“I wanted to invite you to come over to dinner tonight.”

In a moment of utter disbelief, Draco dropped his quill.

“You want to what? Invite me to dinner? At your house?”

Potter nodded.

“I thought I could make some roast beef.”

Draco blinked.

“You… you want to cook for me?”

He scrutinised Potter and noticed the faint rosy tint on his cheeks and the way he kept swinging his arms awkwardly.

“Yeah, no big deal. I cook all the time,” Potter said, obviously trying to sound nonchalant.

Draco leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk.

“What is this? Some kind of thank-you gesture?”

“If… if you want it to be,” Potter mumbled. Draco’s face twisted in confusion.

“What do you mean, ‘if I want it to be’? What else would it be?”

“Err… well, I suppose… If you want to look at it- I mean, you could consider it… like, a date? Maybe?”

Surely, Draco must have misunderstood what Potter had just said.

“A date,” he repeated flatly. “You want to go on a date with me.” He didn’t say it as a question. It felt too ridiculous to say it as a question; to actually ask him.

“I want you to come over to my place.” Potter sounded sure of himself, but his posture indicated something else entirely. Draco raised an eyebrow. “Look,” Potter continued, “maybe you did what you did simply out of human decency. But… there’s a part of me that keeps thinking… maybe you had another reason?”

“Even if that were the case,” Draco said slowly, “and I’m not saying it is, what’s it to you? You still loathe me.”

“That’s not true.”

“At St Mungo’s you said-”

“I know what I said,” Potter interrupted him. “I… I was embarrassed.”

“Why in Merlin’s name would you be embarrassed?”

“Because… I suddenly started… hoping.”

“Hoping?”

Suddenly, this conversation was going somewhere Draco hadn’t anticipated. He felt his heartbeat pick up as he waited for Potter to elaborate. He didn’t.

“Hoping for what?” Draco pressed on. “What exactly is it that you want, Potter? I need you to say it. I need you to say it out loud, otherwise-”

“I find you extremely attractive, okay,” Potter suddenly burst out, throwing his hands in the air. “Happy now?”

For a moment, Draco wasn’t able to say anything at all. This was what _he_ had hoped for for years! Only… Potter had just admitted to being physically affected by Draco. That didn’t mean he had actual feelings for him.

“So you just want to get me into bed, is that it?” Draco said with a glower.

“Well…”

Draco watched as Potter’s cheeks turned crimson and something in him snapped.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Potter, but I’m not that easy.”

“Believe me, I know,” he muttered under his breath.

This was it! Who did Potter think he was? Did he honestly think Draco would happily jump into bed with him just because the mighty Saviour of the Wizarding World told him he was attractive? Well... _No!_

“You can’t just barge in here, propose dinner, for the sole purpose of getting lucky tonight!” As if to emphasise his point, he slammed his fist on the table.

“Wait, are you angry because I was hoping to get lucky, or because that’s all I want?”

It stung. It really did. _…that’s all I want._ Draco replayed these words over and over in his head. Potter only wanted to get in his pants. Again, who the hell did he think he was?  

“What was your plan then? Get me into bed and toss me aside tomorrow?” Draco hissed. He was this close to taking out his wand and sending his desk flying across the room.

“No, that’s not- Wait, so you _are_ angry because you think I wouldn’t want something more than that?”

Ugh! Potter was so infuriating! Why did he keep saying- Wait… what?

“Do you?” Draco asked, perplexed. “Want something more?”

“I… I… I mean, do you?”

Draco was pretty sure he was blushing. Damn his traitorous body! He didn’t know what to say. He simply stared at Potter, who stared right back.

“You know, Malfoy, I always thought you were smarter than that.”

“What?”

Potter let out an exasperated sigh while he walked over to Draco’s desk, seating himself on the edge of it.

“I have been leaving hints all year long.”

“What?” Draco was aware he was starting to sound extremely stupid when all he kept saying was ‘What?’. But _what_ was Potter even talking about? Hints? All year? All YEAR?

“Like what exactly?” Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I asked you to go out for drinks a couple of months ago,” Potter said in an accusing tone. Draco scoffed.

“Oh, yes, what a jolly night that would have been! You, me and the Weasel! I remember that night. You didn’t ask me to go out with you specifically.”

“Ron was in on it. He agreed to leave after the first drink,” Potter groaned. Now that wasn’t fair!

“How was I supposed to know that?”

“Oh, and what about the files I brought you a few weeks ago?”

“What about them?”

“Malfoy, it’s not exactly my job to fetch files for you.”

“So? You said you bumped into Joe and he asked you to give them to me.”

“That’s not- Ugh! It was an excuse to see you! Just like every bloody time I come into your office. Like when I brought you coffee.”

“What? You’ve never brought me coffee.”

“Yes I have,” Potter insisted. “I left it on your desk.”

For Merlin’s sake!

“You left it here without a note,” Draco growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I had no idea it was from you. I threw it away. I thought somebody might have poisoned it. Merlin’s pants, Potter, if this is your idea of flirting, no wonder you’ve been single for so long.”

“You want to know why I’ve been single for so long?” Potter almost shouted. “It’s because I can’t stop thinking about you, you insufferable arse!”

Only once in his life had Draco Malfoy been absolutely speechless and that had been in third grade when Hermione Granger had slapped him across the face. It had been a curious sensation. And very similar to this one. There were no thoughts, no words.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for a while. Long before you stole my glasses.”

Draco was aware of Potter talking, but the meaning of his words didn’t reach his brain. He must have looked like a fool.

“It’s not like I want to think about you,” Potter continued, apparently completely unaware of Draco’s state of mind. “Believe me, I’ve tried to get you out of my head. But…”

But. But what? Draco blinked. He couldn’t feel his fingertips. He didn’t know how to move his head. Huh. So this was what it felt like to be in shock.

“Malfoy?”

Draco blinked again. Slowly, very slowly, coherent sentences started to form in his mind again.

“Draco?” Potter leaned over the desk, looking concerned. “Are you alright?”

Draco. Potter had just called him Draco. It was ridiculous how warm it made him feel.

“Oh, Merlin. You’re going to tease me about this, aren’t you?” Potter groaned, ready to lean back.

“That depends,” Draco said, his voice sounding unusually raspy.

“On what?” Potter asked, stopping in his tracks.

“On what happens next.”

For one very long moment they both just stared at each other, neither of them moving. Draco was almost trembling with anticipation. Several times, his eyes flickered to Potter’s mouth. Draco couldn’t help but bite his own lip. Potter’s eyes widened and when he opened his mouth, Draco noticed he was breathing heavily.

He couldn’t say who moved first. Maybe they had moved at the same time, practically lunging at each other. Next thing Draco knew, his fingers were tangled in Potter’s messy hair, Potter’s hands gripping at the small of his back. Draco didn’t even care the edge of his desk was pressing uncomfortably against his thighs. All he could feel was Potter anyway. And he was everywhere.

Draco let out a low moan when Potter moved his lips to Draco’s neck. It sent delicious shivers down his spine. His next moan was swallowed by Potter pressing his mouth against Draco’s again. They both gasped for air but neither wanted to let go of the other. Besides, kissing Potter was so much more important than breathing right now.

“Please tell me we’re going to do that again,” Potter breathed, pressing their foreheads together. Draco inwardly smiled. It was surprising how Potter had found the exact right words in this moment.

“You won’t hear me complaining,” Draco said, giving Potter a little nudge with his nose. “Unfortunately, I’ve still got some work to do.”

“Come over for dinner later? And… we’ll figure out the rest?”

This time, Draco didn’t just smile inwardly.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Good,” Potter grinned, leaning in for another kiss.

Draco watched him carefully as he hopped off the desk and turned to leave. How was it possible to feel so happy in the blink of an eye?

“Potter?”

“Yeah?”

Draco grinned as Potter turned around, his eyes still glazed.

“I like the new glasses.”

Potter snickered and tapped the frame with his forefinger.

“I’ll let you try them on later. I’m kind of hoping I won’t be needing them the whole evening,” he said with a wink and vanished.

It took Draco a moment to understand what Potter had just implied. He was suddenly very grateful the other man was gone. He was pretty sure there were angry red marks on his face again. Luckily, it wasn’t an allergic reaction this time. Just one that would probably keep happening regularly, now that his wildest dreams were about to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Say Hi on [tumblr](https://parkkate.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
